


An Unexpected Physical

by LolaEbola



Series: Punishing George [2]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Play, Collars, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Obedient, you say, Dave? He just takes it? Whatever you dish out to him?”</p><p>“Oh God, yes. He’s a total slut. Has been ever since school apparently, the despicable little oik.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I've written here is based on fact or the actual real-life activities of any of the persons mentioned.
> 
> Whilst it uses the names of people who do exist in real-life, this is a work of pornographic fiction and the incidents portrayed are fictitious. It is not intended to, nor should it be inferred to, portray any real-life or factual incidents, or the real-life actions of any person mentioned.

George shivered as he knelt on the cold stone floor of the room. The floor looked as if it was marble, which would be in keeping with the top end private hospital he was currently waiting in, but for all he knew it could be some lookalike composite, designed to appeal to the super-rich who constituted the establishment’s usual clientele.

The text from David had told him when and where to meet, and had also been very clear on _how_.

_You’ll be dressed smartly in your usual suit and tie, and you’ll be on your knees with your wrists crossed behind your back. You won’t speak unless you’re spoken to, and you’ll obey any instructions given to you without demur or delay – DC_

George’s cock twitched again inside his fine wool trousers. That had been another stipulation – no underwear. He could feel the stickiness of the copious precome he was currently leaking coating his balls and between his thighs, and hoped that it would come out of the suit fabric during dry-cleaning. Goodness knew what Frances would say if another expensive suit suddenly vanished from his wardrobe. 

He started slightly as the door opened, glancing up slyly from under his lashes. David, with – oh God – Jeremy Hunt. David hadn’t been joshing when he’d said he was going to be loaned out. George’s prick jumped again as his gut twisted with humiliation and apprehension. 

“Jeremy, here he is, just as I said. All yours. You can do what you want with him – he knows better than to misbehave. I’d imagine you’ll welcome the opportunity to work off some of the frustrations from the bloody junior doctors on him?”

Hunt circled him slowly, a predator assessing his prey.

“Obedient, you say, Dave? He just takes it? Whatever you dish out to him?”

“Oh God, yes. He’s a total slut. Has been ever since school apparently, the despicable little oik.”

George curled his hands into fists behind his back, shameful memories of his treatment at the hands of his fellow Buller men only adding to the humiliated arousal he was currently experiencing. 

“Oik? He doesn’t like that, does he?” 

Hunt had, apparently, noticed the whitening of his knuckles at the mention of the detested nickname.

“Come on then, _oik_ , up with you and out of these clothes. Let’s have a look at you.”

George slowly got to his feet, his face burning with embarrassment, and began to unknot his tie.

“No, leave the tie on for now. _Just_ the tie.”

With shaking fingers he unbuttoned his jacket and removed his cufflinks, looking around for somewhere to stow them, but David stepped forward with a green NHS hospital property sack.

“Put it all in here. You won’t be needing it again for a while.”

George unbuttoned his shirt and slid the collar out from his loosened tie, then slipped off his shoes and socks, tipping them into the proffered sack. 

“Trousers, oik.”

He slipped them off, and stood awkwardly, feeling ridiculous facing two of his political peers wearing only a skew-whiff tie, when they were both fully dressed. Hunt smirked at him, and grabbed his tie, jerking him down and off-balance until George was crouching awkwardly at his feet, the tie pulled tight and choking around his neck.

“Hold on to him while I hang my jacket up.”

David took the makeshift leash and jerked him up and backwards, as if he were a disobedient dog.

“Stay, oik. No, actually, just open your legs a little more – that’s it. Let’s have a look at that little cock of yours.”

George closed his eyes in utter humiliation. His cock was standing up full and hard and aching between his spread thighs, oozing precome on to the marbled floor.

“Good Lord, Dave, you really weren’t joking. The little slut’s really getting off on this, isn’t he?”

David laughed. “I did tell you. Now, why don’t you have a rummage in that cabinet, Jezza, for some stuff to use on him, and I’ll ensure he cleans up his mess from the floor.”

As Hunt turned away to go through the cupboard of medical equipment, David pushed George’s face down to the cooling puddle of precome on the floor.

“Come along then, oik. Time to get that tongue of yours working.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Enough."

George hacked violently as the tie leash was jerked upwards, choking him and sending a mouthful of licked-up precome down the wrong way.

David had passed the leash back to Hunt, and had settled himself down into an incongruously un-hospital-like armchair. Hunt tugged again.

"Up on to the examination table with you."

George hopped up on to the leather covered bench, sitting on it sideways on, with his legs hanging down.

"No, you fucking dolt! On your elbows - arse up. C'mon, oik!"

He scrambled to obey, placing his forearms flat against the leather surface and resting on his elbows, his back arched and arse tilted upwards.

"Face down, and spread your legs!"

He shuffled his knees apart, face burning as he settled it on his forearms.

"Wider, fuckwit!"

Hunt certainly had a riper turn of phrase than David.

"What d'you think, Dave? He seems slow to the point of idiocy. Perhaps he's sickening for something?"

"Who knows, Jezza. If these oiks aren't suffering from interbreeding, they've no doubt a nasty case of the clap. Take the slut's temperature - that should give you some idea." 

Hunt grabbed a fistful of George's hair with one hand, jerking his head up to look at the implement held in his other. An old-fashioned, long rectal thermometer, the shiny metal tip stubby and wide.

"Arse _up_ , oik."

George grunted as the cold, unyielding thermometer was pushed mercilessly into his arsehole.

"Good. Hold still whilst it measures your temperature. It's an old piece, so it may take some time."

George's cock twitched again as he knelt before them. This was total humiliation, pure and unadulterated, kneeling with his legs spread and his arse in the air, a thermometer sticking out of it, on complete and utter display for his supposed political allies.

"Shall I call Bozza? Didn't he give Gideon a facial whenever you had a Bullingdon trashing? God, he'd _love_ this!"

"And the rest."

George couldn't control himself. He straightened up, the thermometer dropping heavily out of his arse, bouncing on the leather of the examination table with a soft thud, and a single word on his lips.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"You little prick!"

George cried out as Hunt slapped him hard across the face, whipping his head to the side, then backhanding him and sending it reeling the other way.

"David?"

George wiped blood away from his split lip and looked up into the face of his Party leader, his _Prime Minister_ , standing over him, glowering in anger. When David spoke, his voice was icy with displeasure.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of one of my Parliamentary colleagues? I gave Jeremy assurances that you were a well-trained, obedient little slut who'd do anything asked of him, yet here you are, proving me not to be a man of my word."

George squealed as David grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted, pushing him down and grinding his face against the leather bench top.

"You'll apologise immediately, and then you'll ask Jeremy to punish you."

David pushed him - physically _shoved_ him - off of the table, sending him sprawling to the floor in front of Hunt. George flinched as he pulled himself up on to his knees, the pain in his left shoulder and his ribs suggesting he'd be sporting some impressive bruises come tomorrow. Quietly, he forced himself to speak.

"Sorry, Hunt."

David snorted. "Not good enough, _oik_. You know what to say."

George bit his lip. "I am sorry, Jeremy. I am sorry for disobeying you."

He squealed again as the toe of David's shoe connected with his testicles.

"I am sorry, Jeremy. I am sorry for disobeying you. I am a disobedient, despicable little oik and I deserve to be punished. Please punish me."

Hunt laughed. "Oh, I shall. And after this, you'll be wearing a dildo up your arse every time I see you in the House, or every media outlet in the country will be intimately acquainted with how much you like being fucked over and humiliated. It'll be so much fun to watch you fidgeting your way through PM's Questions, eh, David?"

Before replying, David handed Hunt a bundle of equipment . "I didn't think that we'd use this - too messy, possibly - but, given the oik's behaviour, I think he deserves it."

~

David had used the posture collar on him many times before, but his wrists weren't normally twisted up behind his neck and cuffed to it. The spreader bar between his ankles, though - that was a different matter. He was kneeling again in the humiliating position with his chest and face pressed to the floor and his legs spread wide apart, his arse tilted up invitingly. Hunt was snapping on latex gloves and squirting lube on to something just outside his field of vision. George grunted in discomfort as something cold and wet and unyielding pressed against his anus.

"It's an enema nozzle, Gideon. I'm going to give you an enema."


	4. Chapter 4

George didn't think he'd ever felt so pissed off at David. Whilst normally he lapped up with enthusiasm every new way David found of tormenting and humiliating him, this was at the limit of what he felt he could endure. The fact that his cock was rock hard and dripping, and tapping insistently against his stomach as he trembled on the cold floor was neither here nor there.

He was still in the humiliating position in which David and Jeremy had restrained him, only now his belly was swollen and distended from the enema. The nozzle was still locked in his arse, the bulbs inflated and part of the tubing dangling between his spread thighs like some obscene tail. David and Jeremy were sitting somewhere behind him, the occasional _chink_ of wine glasses the only sound other than the quiet murmur of their conversation.

George closed his eyes and bit his lip and concentrated on the pain in his belly. 

“How’re you going down there, George? Learned your lesson yet?”

David ran his fingers down his back, reaching down to spread his Chancellor’s buttocks, examining with clinical detachment the enema nozzle locked between the pale cheeks. He pressed on George's swollen belly, enjoying the whimper of discomfort that escaped as he did so.

Full and helpless, George groaned pleadingly. 

"Please, David. _Please_.”

David adjusted himself through his suit trousers. “Please what, oik?”

“Please – take it out. Please. It hurts, David. It really hurts. _Please_.”

“Very well, but first I’m going to masturbate you to get you really hard, and then I'm going to put your cock ring on you. Then we’ll take the enema plug out and you can relieve yourself.”

George's belly gurgled ominously even as he moaned in pleasure, rocking into David's warm, tight grip on his cock. God, he had amazing hands, so large and strong, easily able to overpower George's delicate ones when required. David leaned in and murmured into his ear.

"You are such a deliciously wanton little slut, Georgie. I'll allow Jezza to torture you and humiliate you because - well, truthfully - I enjoy watching it, but afterwards I'm going to fuck you until you've screamed yourself hoarse."

George's hips began to stutter as he felt himself nearing climax at David's words, but his pleasure was cut short with a gasp as David suddenly squeezed his cock hard.

"Uh uh uh. No coming until I allow it." He groaned in frustration, on the brink of tears as David slipped the thick latex ring down over his swollen penis.

" _David_."

David stood up, towering over George as he effectively grovelled at his feet, affecting again his air of haughty disinterest.

"I'm going to take the nozzle out now, oik, and you're going to clench very tightly and not spill a drop or, by God, this'll seem like a cakewalk compared to the punishment you'll be getting."

David released his ankles from the spreader bar, and unlocked the cuffs from the posture collar. George pushed himself up on to all fours with a struggle, sweating and biting his lip as David slowly deflated the balloon valves holding the enema inside him. 

"Bathroom's through there. I don't think we'll want to watch."

George shuffled forward on his hands and knees as quickly as he could, his rock-hard cock slapping against his swollen belly and his guts rumbling ominously as he crawled, arse tilted up and buttocks clenched together. His long groan of release as he at last managed to get himself up on to the lavatory reverberated around the tiled bathroom. When, finally, the detested enema was voided and he'd managed to clean himself up, he hesitated, unsure whether he should return to the examination room or await further instructions.

It wasn't long before his mind was made up for him.

"Come along, Gideon. Get your pert little arse back out here pronto. Jezza wants to fuck your face whilst I bugger you halfways into next week."

With a little moan of anticipation, George complied.


	5. Chapter 5

George grunted as David bound him to the examination bench, his wrists buckled tightly together in soft but strong restraint cuffs, which were in turned secured to the bench. He tugged and squirmed, but his legs were also strapped down so that he was restrained on his knees, with his backside tilted up and his legs apart. His back was arched uncomfortably with his chest pressed to the bench top, his cock in its ring and his balls hanging defenceless between his spread thighs. 

David donned latex examination gloves and began to squirt lube on to the fingers and down the crack of George’s arse. George's cock twitched in its imprisonment at the sound and the smell of the latex. He grunted as David pushed the tip of his finger into his anus; he was still uncomfortable from having the enema nozzle locked inside him, and his arse was going to be even more swollen and sore once David had given him the hard fucking he’d promised. 

George’s cock was even more uncomfortable - he had been aroused to the point of orgasm when David had masturbated him earlier, and now his trapped, swollen cock was actually becoming painfully erect. He wanted to come, badly, and moaned, wiggling his arse in supplication.

"Please, David. Please?"

David added a second finger, spreading and stretching his anus.

"I told you. Jez wants to fuck your face. I'll sodomise you whilst you're choking on his cock. If you want to come, our little oik fucktoy, it'll be on my cock. But we're actually not very bothered about your pleasure. You're just a couple of holes for us to play with." 

David squeezed George's buttock painfully and twisted his fingers, then pushed them hard and deep into his Chancellor's arse. George moaned, his testicles and cock aching for release.

"Jezza. Get over here. The slut's going to get its face fucked, and I'm going to make its arse bleed."

Hunt's crotch was in George's face as David chivvied him forwards, the fingers scissoring in his anus compelling him forward, until he was at the end of the bench, his face hard against Hunt's crotch.

"Go on, Jezza. The slut just _adores_ sucking cock."


End file.
